Of the Sky and the Mist
by Blodigealach
Summary: Mist hanged in the sky, and the mystic beauty will be revealed. MukuTsuna 6927 .
1. Addiction

Disclaimer : Amano Akira  
Series : Katekyou Hitman Reborn!  
Pairing : 6927  
Timeline : Kokuyou Arc

* * *

**Of the Sky and the Mist  
Intro -Addiction-**

He hated mafia. He hated each and every of them. The only thing he knew about mafia was; that mafia was a bunch of people who could only create sorrow and pain. He was a mafia once, but he eliminated his own families because of his avenge towards the mafia.

Mafia was a demon. Mafia ways were sins. No matter how far he went, no matter how long he lived, all mafia were just the same; the evil who couldn't be trusted at all. That's what he was thinking deep inside his heart, until one destined day came.

He went away from his homeland Italy to Japan, just to find the new boss from the strongest mafia in Italy. He went to find the tenth boss of Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi. He planned to posses him, and obliterated all mafia in the world with the power of Vongola.

He sent his people, beaten up the students in Namimori Junior High just to lure out the boss. And he did success. The tenth boss of Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi, came right before his eyes. He was just a weak and no-good boy, far from his imagination of the strong and fearful boss.

But those eyes, the clear brown eyes that hid nothing behind, had captured his heart in the very second when he looked through it. His true heart reflected on those eyes, as the clear lake reflecting the sky.

The pulse in his chest stabbed him, as his blood circulated backwards. That wanting feeling, the urge to capture him with both of his own hands, all spinning in his heart.

From then, the addiction began.

The addiction to posses grew stronger as the time passed, bringing the tenth boss closer to him. And when he came before him once again, the addiction turned into madness.

He would do anything to make the brunette as his possession. He would do anything, even if that meant he had to show his ugliest form in front of him, showing him the darkness of his heart. But still, he lost to his prey, as a failed hunter. Depression came, as he tried to kill the Vongola just to keep him in the sweetness of death. At any rate, he failed once again. The power of the Vongola was far beyond his prediction.

But when his dying will flame washed away his dark aura, he found what he was searching for: the warmth of a home, a place to come back.

Even then he was far away from his 'home'; he knew one day they would meet each other once again; because after all, the addiction would always remained in his heart.

* * *

**_Next Issue : The Mist Guardian -Close to You-_**


	2. Close to You

Disclaimer : Amano Akira  
Series : Katekyou Hitman Reborn!  
Pairing : 6927  
Timeline : Varia Arc : Mist Ring Battle

* * *

******Of the Sky and the Mist  
The Mist Guardian -Close to You-**

He knew that Sawada Iemitsu would come to him once he heard that Varia came to Japan to take the Vongola rings. He knew that no one capable to be Tsuna's Mist Guardian except him. But still, because of his own stubbornness, he wasn't able to use all of his power, even when he borrowed a special body—Chrome Dokuro's body.

At first, he wanted to show up right from the beginning of the battle. But once he remembered what he had done to the young Vongola, he felt that he had no right to meet him. Thus, he made Chrome fought the Varia until her limit, before he came and took over the battle. And once he appeared, the battle went completely one-sided.

"There's only one reason for your defeat: Your opponent was me."

_Yes, it was me. It was me, who would sacrifice anything for my boss. It was me, the one who once lured in the thickest darkness. It was me, who was saved from the darkness, and vowed to protect him. It was me, the only one who was capable to be his guardian._

But as he tried to hide his loyalty to the boss, he knew that he failed to hide it. Because after all, that clear eyes would always see through his lies, to the truth that the only thing he wanted was to be close to the boss.

* * *

The italic-ed words are Mukuro's thoughs.

_**Next Issue : The Sky Guardian -Moment-**_


	3. Moment

Disclaimer : Amano Akira  
Series : Katekyou Hitman Reborn!  
Pairing : 6927  
Timeline : Ten years later (before TYL arc in the manga)

**The Sky Guardian -Moment-**

Time passed by, as the teenagers of the Vongola grew more mature. Sawada Tsunayoshi had become a reliable boss, along with his friends. He had been a great man, much better than when he was still a teenager. But even with his strong authority and unlimited power, he was still the gentle and loving Tsuna. He became much like Dino and the Ninth Boss, who cared much about his family's welfare and safety.

And obviously, as a boss, his guardians were always beside him. Rokudo Mukuro was also counted. Even he didn't show up too often, the bond between him and his boss was strong enough to make Tsuna noticed that Mukuro was always by his side.

--

"Say, Mukuro… Why do you stay in Vongola? You said you hated mafia, and you were exiled from mafia, yet you stay in Vongola now," asked Tsuna. He was in his office, sitting on a chair behind his desk, with his back against an opened huge window that showed the clear blue sky above. The Guardian of Mist was sitting at the right corner of the brunette's desk, showing his mocking-but-sad smile as always. He answered nothing, but the Vongola Decimo stared at him until he sighed a little.

"I stayed because it would make it easier for me to posses your body, Sawada Tsunayoshi," replied Mukuro, with the same smile as always on his lips.

"It's a lie, isn't it?" asked Tsuna directly, with a hurt look. He had heard that reason for a countless time, and none of them he found as the honest answer.

"It's not a lie," replied Mukuro as he turned his sight elsewhere. Tsuna quickly stood and grabbed Mukuro's shirt collar, forcing the other man to look at him directly to his eyes. Mukuro gasped in shock when Tsuna did that, but he shocked a lot more when he looked to those clear brown eyes once again.

"Look at me. Tell me; why do you stay?" asked Tsuna once again. He was very close to Mukuro, until the illusionist could feel his breath on his face. His shocked and tense look started to melt, showing the inner self of a Rokudo Mukuro. His heart beat faster as he tried to answer.

"I—"

"Excuse me, Tenth! May I come in?" asked Gokudera loudly as he knocked the door from the outside. Both Tsuna and Mukuro were shocked, and Tsuna released Mukuro instantly. Tsuna wasn't only shocked because of Gokudera's sudden appearance, but also because of his own action towards Mukuro. He looked at the door, then to Mukuro, then to the door again.

"W-wait for a while…" he said as he looked at where Mukuro was supposed to. But when he turned his head, all he found was an empty space. Mukuro had gone away without any word, as he used to be. Tsuna felt somehow disappointed.

Once again, the Mist Guardian left him without answering his question.

--

Tsuna was sitting on his chair behind his desk in his office. He let the window opened to feel the night wind. The uneasiness that was brought by the wind annoyed him so much until he couldn't sleep. Something bad happened, but he didn't know what that was.

"If you want to day-dream, make sure that you lock the window properly, or else you'll be an easy target for the enemy," said a sound that Tsuna acknowledged as Mukuro's. And he's right, because when he turned his head to the source of the voice, there was Mukuro. The Guardian of Mist sat at the corner of his desk again, with the same smile and same glimmering eyes.

"Rude as always…" commented the Sky Guardian as he pouted to the other man's mock.

"Kufufu, I just want to remind you not to underestimate you enemy. What if I'm an enemy that wants to kill you?" replied Mukuro.

"So now you admit that you're my comrade?" asked Tsuna as he looked directly to the other man with a serious look. He could see that Mukuro didn't look at him at all.

"Who said I admit that I'm your comrade? I just said that 'if I want to kill you'. Like I said before, I stay just because it would make it easier for me to posses you, Sawada Tsunayoshi," he replied with his calm voice. This time, Tsuna also could feel that Mukuro was lying. But this time, he didn't take any extreme move. He just quietly placed his hand on Mukuro's; making the Mist Guardian turned his sight to him. And once again, Tsuna caught Mukuro eye-on-eye.

"Why don't you be honest? Tell me; why do you stay?" asked Tsuna softly as he stared deeply to the other's eyes, waiting for the truth. Mukuro's cold sight slowly melted into a warm and gentle sight.

And as he smiled gently to the boss, he answered, "I've told you the truth. I stay to posses you." Without any more words, Mukuro suddenly disappeared in a blink of an eye.

But even just a slight, Tsuna knew that Mukuro said the truth that time.

--

Tsuna searched for a dictionary as the first thing in the morning, after he heard Mukuro's answer. He barely could sleep because he wandered what he meant that time. Soon after he found a dictionary, he flapped it quick and searched for a word: 'posses'.

_**Posses** (verb) **1** to have or own something; **2** to make somebody do something that seems strange; **3** to have a powerful effect on somebody and control the way that they think, behave._

"To have or own something…" replied Tsuna to himself as he read the other meaning of 'posses'. All these time, Mukuro always the second and the third meaning he found in the dictionary as the meaning of 'posses'. But that night, for the very first time he used the first meaning: To have or own something; to have or own Tsuna.

--

Tsuna prepared himself for a meeting with the Millefiore. He just wanted for peace. That's all he wanted from the very start. He was sitting on his favorite chair behind the desk in his office. And as usual, he let the window opened. He let the breeze calmed him down. Though he tried to look strong in front of his friends, actually he was totally frightened. His hands were shaking terribly, and he had to bite his own lips to prevent himself from crying out of his head.

But as always, Mukuro came from nowhere. This time, he sat in the middle of the window frame. Even without looking, Tsuna could feel that Mukuro was there. Somehow the Mist Guardian's appearance reduced the tense he felt.

"Are you afraid?" asked Mukuro softly.

"I… I'm afraid. I'm afraid that this meeting will be useless. I'm afraid that I'm not capable enough to be a boss. Maybe I should've let Xanxus be the Vongola's boss. He knows more than I do, and he has the charisma of a boss. While I, I'm just a no-good Tsuna. I can't do anything right, and all I do is just ruining things. I'm afraid that I'm not strong enough to protect my family. I'm afraid that I'm not good enough to create peace," replied Tsuna with shaking voice. He had told the other man all his anxiety. His hands were still trembling, but he already felt better.

Without any sound, Mukuro touched Tsuna's shoulder gently. He could feel how bad the brunette was shaking, and he felt guilty for that. Tsuna had worked very hard, even with all his weaknesses. But all Mukuro did was just watching him from far away without being able to do something for the boss. He moved closer to the boss so he could hug him softly, giving a feel of safety to the other boy.

"Maybe it's true that you're not good enough to do anything. But that's why you have Guardians. That's why you have friends and family. We are here to support you, not to dump you like a ragged cloth. Have faith on yourself, because after all you're not alone," whispered Mukuro softly to the brunette's ear.

Tsuna felt that his worries were already melted away. He felt warm, though Mukuro's body wasn't that warm. He knew that the warmth he felt came from the feeling he had towards that man. As Mukuro wanted to posses him, he also wanted to posses Mukuro.

"Excuse me, Tsuna. It's hard to say, but it's time to go," said Yamamoto as he knocked the door from the outside. Both Tsuna and Mukuro stayed still. None of them moved, even a little.

"You don't have to go," whispered Mukuro. Tsuna shook his head softly.

"I have to go. I am the boss of Vongola," replied Tsuna. His voice was full in confidence this time, and Mukuro was a little bit surprised because of that. Still, he smiled a little and released the brunette. Tsuna stood up as soon as he was released. He turned at Mukuro and smiled widely.

"Ti amo, Mukuro…" he said. Mukuro was shocked when he heard that. He didn't expect that Tsuna would say such a thing to him. He thought maybe the boss didn't know what he was saying. But when he saw through Tsuna's eyes, he knew that Tsuna was fully understood about what he just said. Mukuro smiled gently as he caressed Tsuna's cheek.

"Ti amo, Il mio boss…" he replied before he disappeared with the wind once again.

--

The sky was clear that afternoon. There was no sign if there would be any rain that day. But some people were dressed in perfect black. One sobbed, the other one cried, and the rest were stood still. A black coffin with Vongola crest and 'X' mark was lying on the ground. A bouquet of white roses sat on it, making such a painful monochromatic.

Gokudera was crying out of his head until he kneeled down to the earth. Yamamoto was beside Gokudera, holding the Smoking Bomb's shoulder as he tried his best not to cry. Chrome was quietly sobbed in Hibari's chest as the Cloud Guardian held her loose with no tear on his eyes. Ryouhei was obviously holding back his tears because he was the oldest of all Guardians. The girls and the children weren't told about this painful matter. They agreed that it was too sad for the girls and the children, so it was better to hide this secret to them.

Thus to hide the truth of Tsuna's death, his coffin was brought to the forest.

--

There was a total silent. Only some birds' chirp was heard in the forest where the Tenth Vongola's coffin was placed. There was no tree around the coffin; just like the forest let the boss watched the clear blue sky in his eternal sleep.

Then, footsteps were heard. It came closer and closer to the coffin, until the sunlight revealed who was the unknown visitor. The Mist Guardian was there, stood still as he stared at the coffin. He smiled bitterly as he kneeled down beside the coffin, opened it just to see Tsuna's peaceful face. He caressed his boss' cheek, and then placed his hand on his.

"I've told you, you don't have to go. You would be stay alive if you stayed back then," said Mukuro as he smiled to the boss who didn't respond him at all.

There was complete silence. The birds weren't chirping anymore. There was no sound, except the sound of heavy breath of the Mist Guardian. He was trembling very badly, as he squeezed his own hand. His heart beat faster, as the pain on his chest got hurter. He bowed his head down, letting his bangs covered his face.

Then, the rain was falling from his eyes. There was no word spoken. There was no sound heard. His heart felt numb because of all the sorrow and heartbreak he felt. He felt like his chest was ripped in pain, and his heart was stabbed in regret. His tears were flowing, unstopped.

He felt that half of himself was dead, along with the boss.

--

Mukuro closed the coffin gently, trying not to make any sound. The birds were chirping happily once again, but he felt nothing in his heart. He was expressionless, like a dead man. He stood up, and he turned his back to the coffin. He began to walk away from where his boss rested for eternity. In the halfway, his face was filled with grudge. He wanted revenge.

"I will go to Millefiore… and destroy them…"

* * *

Ti amo means "I love you". It's Italian.

_**Next Issue : Coda -To Your Side-**_


	4. To Your Side

Disclaimer : Amano Akira  
Series : Katekyou Hitman Reborn!  
Pairing : 6927  
Timeline :TYL Arc, after Mukuro's defeat

* * *

**Coda -To Your Side-**

Mukuro felt like a fool when he remembered his resolution after Tsuna's death. To destroy Millefiore was impossible, yet he still tried to do it. Now he was about to face the death in Byakuran's hand. He didn't predict that Byakuran would shut all the exit, until even thought couldn't escape. Mukuro thought hard how to escape, because after all, Tsuna from the past still needed his power.

But a flash of a memory snapped him. He remembered the pain and sorrow he felt that made him vowed to destroy Millefiore after he visited Tsuna's coffin. He remembered the gentle smile of the Tenth Vongola when he said his love words to the Mist Guardian. On top of them all, he remembered the warmth he felt when he captured the brunette in his arms, right before he went to face his death.

In no time, Mukuro lost his urge to stay alive. His tense look was melted, replaced by surrendered look. He didn't care about anything anymore.

_"I remember now… 'You' who is here now is not the real you. It's just a delusion of the past. The real 'you' was already gone, long time ago…"_

"…Now, may I come to you… Tsuna?" whispered Mukuro as he smiled peacefully. He could see a vision of Tsuna, who smiled gently to him.

Then, all went black.

* * *

I'm sorry for such an ending, but that's it. Thanks for all your support!


End file.
